It's a Blackout, Baby
by FloodedLungs
Summary: Fighting, blackouts, and sexual tension, oh my!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi nor any of its characters.**

**So even though I've just written the second chapter of **_**Winter Winds**_**, I couldn't help myself but write another Degrassi fic. I'm not sure if this'll be a one-shot or not yet. I guess we'll see after I'm finished. Haha. Also, this story is **_**slightly**_** based off of the song **_**Blackout **_**by Breathe Carolina. It's definitely worth listening to if you haven't before. Anyways, enjoy!**

"So all we have to do is find the radius of this circle," Clare said pointing to Jake's math homework, "and divide it by the circumference of this circle. Easy." She looked up at Jake who wore a somewhat confused look on his face.

"You get it?" Clare asked hesitantly. Jake starred at his homework a moment longer before replying.

"What's the formula for circumference again?" he asked sheepishly.

"I've taught it two times already! Are you even listening to me?" she exclaimed. She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms, waiting for his answer. If he didn't want to learn, well then she wouldn't teach him.

"I'm sorry okay!" he yelled throwing his hands up. "Not _everyone _is a genius when it comes to school. Some people need, gasp, extra help," Jake said, steam practically pouring out of his ears.

"Well if you had just listened to me the _first _two times maybe you would have gotten it by now," Clare spat, giving him daggers.

"Well maybe you're the problem!" Jake whipped back.

"I'm the problem? Oh no. How about your ninth grade math skills? Or maybe how you're "studying" with that Alyssa girl instead of going with _me _to Couples' night at the Dot!"

"What does that even have to do with math?" Jake yelled. He swatted his hand across the table, knocking his math homework onto the floor. "Screw it, I'm just gonna go home. Thanks for noth-"

Suddenly the lights went out, leaving them in darkness. A crack of thunder sounded a moment later, lightening momentarily lighting up the room.

"Where's your circuit breaker?" Jake asked calmly.

"My what?"

"Your circuit breaker. The fusebox. The electrical panel. Same thing. Where is it?"

"Uhm," Clare awkwardly said, running her hand through her hair.

"You don't have a clue, do you?" Jake said, giving her a smirk in the dark room.

"Not really," she said quietly.

"Come on. We'll go find it, kay? Take my hand," he said, extending his arm. She took his hand and together they navigated through the house.

"In a lot of houses it's either in the main bedroom, a closet, or in the basement. Think it's in your mom's room?"

"Actually I remember the last time we had a blackout my dad going into the basement," Clare replied.

They walked through the darkness to the basement door, Jake opening it and peering down into the nothingness.

"It's _really _dark down here so hold onto my hand and the handrail tight, okay?"

"Okay," Clare gulped. She for one hated her basement. She always found it dark and dreary and it scared the living daylights out of her. She only went down to do the occasional laundry, which even she tried to avoid at all costs.

Jake and Clare descended down the staircase, step by step. Jake almost slipped at one point, grabbing tightly onto Clare's hand. He reached down and picked the object he slid on, wondering what the hell it was.

"What is this?" Jake asked, feeling it's odd texture. He grabbed his almost dead cell phone out of his pocket, which would have been smart to have out this whole time, he thought to himself. He flashed the light onto the object and laughed.

"What?" Clare asked, trying to peer over his tall figure.

"I slipped on these," Jake said smugly, holding the object up for Clare to see.

It was a lacy pair of underwear, making Clare turn beat red. "Give those to me," Clare mumbled, trying to get them out of his grasp. But he just raised his hand higher, using his height, and the her lack of, to his advantage.

"Come on," Jake said grinning, descending down the stairs once more, into the basement. The light from his phone suddenly shut off, to realize his phone had finally died.

"Damn it!" Jake quietly yelled, slipping the phone back into his pocket. "Clare, do you have your cell on you?"

"It's sitting in my bag in the kitchen. It's dead too. I forgot to charge it when we got home," she said sheepishly.

"Well let's pray that we can find this thing without tripping and dying," Jake said exasperated.

"I'm pretty sure it's somewhere on the left wall," Clare suggested. They slowly felt their way around the dark room, Clare clutching onto his hand even tighter. Her other hand touched something cold, that felt like metal.

"I think I found it," she whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" he chuckled, moving past Clare to the circuit breaker. He flipped the main switch at the top, which nothing happened.

"Are any of the lights back on upstairs?" Jake asked. Clare peered up the stairs to see yet again, darkness.

"Nope."

"Well then we've just got to rough it out until the power comes back."

Clare grabbed Jake's hand ever tighter, knowing they'd yet again have to navigate through the basement in the dark. He noticed and let out a chuckle, shaking his head but allowing it.

They slowly walked upstairs, Clare praying that she didn't fall and break her nose, Jake mostly waiting for her. When they finally emerged into the hallway, they could see just a bit, from small light pouring in from the windows. They walked back to the couch, still hand in hand, and sat down, with having nothing else to do. Homework was out of the question. Along with watching TV and pretty much anything else.

Clare leaned her head against Jake's shoulder, his arm locking around her. "Were we really fighting over math?" he laughed.

"I guess so," she chuckled.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Jake gave her a small kiss, smiling at her through the darkness.

"Why didn't you tell me that the Alyssa thing really bothered you? I would of canceled you know," he said.

"I just, I don't know. It's kind of been eating up at me for a while. It's kind of like when you asked Katie to go movie night. But really, you don't need to cancel. I trust you, I really do," Clare said, snuggling closer to him.

A comfortable silence took place, neither of them minding. It just felt nice to be near each other like they were. A crack of thunder sounded, causing Clare to jump and practically land on top of Jake.

"Why hello there," Jake winked.

"Well, we _are _alone and we don't know when the power's coming back on," Clare whispered.

"My oh my, Clare Edwards, what has gotten into you?"

"You're about to see," she said, slowly lowering her lips onto his. Their lips started off slow, their kiss gentle. But their need became more, their lips becoming more urgent.

Jake broke away for air, beginning to kiss Clare's neck.

"_Ohhh_," she moaned which turned him on even more. He lightly bit her collarbone, another moan escaping her.

She lifted up her hips, grinding on to him, causing him to grunt.

"Shit," he said, attacking her lips once more. He traveled his hands under her shirt, touching the sides of flat stomach. He moved his hands slightly higher, his fingertips just touching the skin below her bra.

He broke away and whispered, "Is this okay?" She silenced him with another kiss, telling him that it was _quite _okay.

Clare surprised him when before his hands had the chance to move higher, she broke away from the kiss, taking off her shirt and throwing it on to the floor.

"I quite like this Clare," he said mischievously, kissing his way down her neck, to her chest. Light moans escaped her and she entangled her fingers into Jake's hair.

"Oh Ja-"

A click echoed through the house and the front door opened, revealing Mrs. Edwards and Mr. Martin, starring at their two children with wide eyes.

Clare threw herself off of Jake, Jake throwing himself off of her as well.

"Mom!" she exclaimed, just remembering she had no shirt on.

"CLARE DIANA EDWARDS!" her mother yelled, her eyes about to fall out of her sockets.

They had a _lot _of explaining to do.


End file.
